Disobeying Orders for Fun and No Profits
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Emerald has a tricky choice ahead of her, obeying Cinder or having a very good time. We all know which one she's going to pick, don't we?


Emerald always hated choices like this. In one hand she had a vial of neon green dust that would, as her leader Cinder said, 'destroy the public image of anyone who consumed it', something that she had explicitly been ordered to do. In her other hand was her scroll, with a text message from Neopolitan, who seemed to know more about the dust than Emerald did.

 _Neo: That stuff's pretty fun if you want to use it for yourself_

Reluctantly, Emerald slipped the vial into her pocket and messaged Neo back.

 _Emerald: What does it do?_

After a moment of pacing around her team's dorm room, literally within sight of the mute teammate she was waiting for a response from, Emerald's scroll buzzed twice with two quick responses.

 _Neo: Makes you hot and horny_

 _Neo: Don't ask how I know this_

Emerald quickly tapped out her response.

 _Emerald: How are we supposed to use it without Cinder finding out?!_

 _Neo: "Teachers confiscated it"_

 _Neo: Aren't you meant to be a good liar?_

Emerald aimed a glare over at Neo, who seemed totally oblivious as she lay on her bed in her pyjamas, idly tapping away at her scroll. Emerald fired a response back.

 _Emerald: I'd like to see you try lying to someone like Cinder_

 _Neo: I could lie to her all day_

 _Neo: You're the one crushing on her, not me_

 _Neo: At least you've got a chance with me_

 _Neo: So, do you wanna get laid or what?_

Emerald was taken aback both by how fast Neo was sending out messages and how blunt she was. She wasn't wrong, but it was something else seeing it spelt out by someone else. It took a moment for Emerald to compose herself and compose a reply.

 _Emerald: Fine_

 _Emerald: Just don't tell Cinder_

Emerald got up and plucked the vial from her pocket as she sauntered on over to Neo's bed.

"Alright, go nuts," she drawled as she handed the vial over. Neo popped the top and downed about half of it before quickly handing it back to Emerald. Within moments, the effects on Neo were obvious. Her respectable breasts surged forward, filling out and straining against her pink and purple flannel top. Her hips began to flair out, with her rear growing plumper and rounder by the second and her thighs following suit. A look of pure ecstasy hit Neo's face, mouthing out sounds of incredible silent pleasure. As her flannel pyjama pants grew skin tight, Neo quickly pulled them off to save them from tearing. She didn't get the chance to do that to her top, as her breasts popped all the buttons around her chest, firing them off past Emerald and revealing her hefty breasts and the puffy erect nipples that adorned them. Neo groped her enhanced body with one hand while furiously fingering herself with the other. Emerald could only stand and stare in bewilderment, unable to tear her eyes away as she watched Neo's display of uncontrollable lust and arousal. "Oh, wow, that dust must be powerful," she commented in a breathy whisper. Despite escaping Neo's top, her breasts weren't done growing, ballooning out to the size of her head before their growth ceased, pushing her shirt wide open and revealing everything. Even Emerald was starting to feel an itch that needed scratching as she enjoyed the show. She undid her belt and pants enough to slip a hand beneath her panties. Her hand went much slower and much gentler than Neo's, savouring the pleasure while Neo raced to force out orgasm after orgasm like her life depended on it. As Emerald approached the edge of her first orgasm, curiosity began to get the better of her. She undid her belt and pants all the way, letting it drop to her feet. She also quickly ditched her top, knowing what was going to happen if she didn't. She took one last look at Neo, looking like she was silently having the time of her life, then downed the last half of the dust vial. A surge of incredible pleasure took hold, finishing off her orgasm with explosive power and taking her to highs she never thought possible. Her mind went blank as pleasure took hold and everything faded away.

When Emerald came to, it took a while for her head to stop swimming and to start focusing on anything at all. The first thing she noticed with any sort of clarity was the aura of sexual energy that covered her whole body, making her feel better than she ever had before. After a few moments of slow and steady breathing, everything came in to focus, including the realisation of what just happened.

"Holy shit, did I just cum?" she asked the room, holding her dizzy head with a hand. She was answered by a buzz from her pants pocket. She lazily grabbed at her pants and pulled out her scroll to be greeted by a message.

 _Neo: First time's a real doozy, ain't it_

"Heh, you're not kidding," Emerald said slowly as she tossed her scroll aside. That was when her brain processed what she was looking down at. Her chest was massive now, and the feeling of that extra weight on her chest was suddenly very present. Emerald stood up, clumsily swaying as she adjusted to the extra weight on her chest and around her hips. Her hands gingerly moved towards her new assets, as if they needed to verify that all of this was real. As a hand gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, Emerald let out a gasp, surprised at the sensitivity and pleasure. She let go, not sure if she could handle the extra pleasure. Then, a pale hand appeared, resting on her breast and gripping with just enough pressure to be noticeable. Emerald turned to see Neo looking at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly ran her hand down Emerald's toned body, stopping just short of Emerald's folds. "Do it," she moaned. She let out a loud gasp as Neo's fingers dipped between her lower lips, exploring her core while her other hand groped at Emerald's breasts and she ground herself up against Emerald's plump rear. Normally Neo would have to search for Emerald's sensitive spots, but in this state, she'd have trouble finding somewhere on Emerald's body that wasn't incredibly sensitive. Emerald shot a hand up to her mouth, trying to keep her moans quiet, or at least a few levels down from deafening. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to bring Emerald to another orgasm, less time than Emerald expected as she nearly doubled over from the sensation.

As she rode it out and Neo's fingers slowed, Emerald let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. She turned around to face Neo, getting a full view of Neo's naked and improved body while giving Neo an eyeful of tits. Emerald's plan was to thank Neo for all of what had just happened, but something took over and before she knew it she'd pushed Neo onto the bed and was making out with her, hands running all over Neo's body and her body grinding up against Neo's, trying to eke out just a little more friction, a little more pleasure. Her hand, guided by instinct alone, made a beeline between Neo's thick thighs and into her core, paying Neo back for what she did to her. Her lungs began to burn for air as she broke her deep kiss, just for long enough to catch her breath before Neo pulled her back in, locking lips and slipping tongues into each other's mouths. The pair held each other as close as they could, squishing their tits together as they ground up against each other. Neo reached around Emerald's generous hips and slipped her fingers back into Emerald, going at a much faster pace than Emerald was. Emerald picked up on Neo's challenge, upping her speed to match Neo's. That only egged Neo on more, as she fingerfucked Emerald faster and harder. This cycle went on and on, with Emerald going faster to catch up with Neo, only for Neo to speed ahead, all the while the pair blitzed past orgasm after orgasm, Emerald moaning it out into Neo's mouths while Neo went through her climaxes in silence as their bodies writhed with constant pleasure.

The pair went at it for so long, everything but the two of them and their incredible bodies became a blur. Nothing mattered but the pleasure and intimacy they shared. Eventually, the two wore each other out, leaving the two as panting, sweaty messes that lay in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of uncountable orgasms.

"Oh gods, that was amazing. We have to do that again some time," Emerald said, dipping into an almost reverential tone. Neo nodded, a satisfied smile on her face as she leaned in for a surprisingly chaste peck on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes," she said with a pleased sigh, gently embracing Neo and enjoying the little time they have left with their bodies of pleasure and hoping that Cinder wouldn't catch them. But that was a future problem, for now, they had the pressing matter of relaxing with each other, everything and everyone else could wait.


End file.
